Strange Circumstances
by encore-un-fois
Summary: After he killed her abusive father, Naraku, business mogul Seshomaru Hizushi takes Kagura into his home. Though determined not to let the other into their hearts, their pasts begins to unravel and under strange circumstances, love begins to blossom.
1. We Meet

AHH, heres the 1st chapter again…I dunno wut happened 2 it. Its not exactly like the original, cuz I sorta…deleted it..hehe.:S Anyway, I hope its close enough :S

* * *

Kagura hurried home as fast as she could. Damn it, she was late! Her stupid boss had held her back for an extra word, and it had been twenty minutes until she managed to get out. She ran as fast as she could, wondering if Naraku would be angry. No shit, of course he'd be angry. At this point, her father didn't tolerate anything but exactly what he demanded. She winced at the thought of the bruises on her arms and legs from a beating yesterday… 

Kagura opened the door quietly, PRAYING that he was asleep or that he hadn't noticed she had just gotten back. But- "Kagura. You're late." In an instant he was in front of her, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, father." She said it respectfully, but with a special tone to it. It was slightly sarcastic, dripping with attitude.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Her father raised a fist, and Kagura's arm flew in front of her face instinctively. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll deal with you later," Naraku snarled maliciously.

Kagura breathed a sigh of relief and ducked behind the doorway. Her father opened the door and she peered out curiously. They didn't usually get visitors.

"Mr.Sesshomaru…hello." Kagura had never heard her father sound so nervous before…

"Naraku. The money you owe me." A man spoke, his voice cold and harsh.

Naraku's voice was quivering. "I- I don't have it with me right now but if you give me another day I could…" He trailed off. Kagura was more than curious now. She looked out from the edge of the doorway and saw a tall, distinguished looking man at the door. He had silvery long hair and his eyes were golden. They connected with hers for one second, then flicked back to Naraku's.

Sesshomaru was now aware of the young woman standing at the edge of the doorway. She had raven hair and ruby red eyes. Must be Naraku's daughter, he deducted. For a second he felt sorry for her, because of what he was going to do. "Naraku. You do not have the hundred thousand dollars you owe me, and so you know the consequences." He let five men, dressed in black, step out behind him.

Kagura closed her eyes. Naraku had gotten out of these situations before, maybe this time he could- BANG. A gunshot rang out…then silence. When she opened her eyes, Naraku was on the floor, blood pooling from his head. He was dead. For a second she was in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Take the girl back to the Manor." The one called Sesshomaru demanded. It was a second before Kagura realized he was talking about her. Then- the men were holding her tightly with them carrying her with them. Kagura realized that the situation was out of her control.

* * *

"Mmmm!" Kagura yelled, her voice muffled from the gag in her mouth. She was in the basement or cellar of a large mansion. Sesshomaru's home, she guessed. Kagura was bound to a chair and the five men were standing all around her. They were silent and faced away from her, as if expecting someone. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru came down. 

"MMM!"

Sesshomaru's eyes pierced into her own. "Silence." He commanded, and strangely enough, Kagura was silent.

He walked closer and closer to her, and Kagura closed her eyes together tightly. She opened one to see what he was going to do. His hand came towards hers and- he took the gag out. Kagura exploded. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ME HERE, YOU STUPID BASTARD! LET ME GO! I'LL-" She shut up as soon as his hand came down again. She flinched, an instinct from all the times Naraku had hit her, but all Sesshomaru did was untie her.

The girl…she…she thought I was going to hit her, Sesshomaru observed. It was then that he realized that she hadn't led a very happy life. His hand flew out like lightening and he pulled a sleeve up and was not surprised by what he saw. Bruises. Going up her arm. Kagura didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

Kagura hesitated, debating whether or not she should tell him. Oh what the hell, she thought. "I'm Kagura."

"Kagura." Sesshomaru repeated. "Well, Kagura. I'm sorry for your father's fate." He paused. "I am Sesshomaru. I have decided that you will stay here until your bruises heal. I suspect your body is harbouring many more of them." Kagura was about to protest but Sesshomaru was now looking into her eyes with concern. "You will not argue about this." And he turned away.

Sesshomaru, Kagura reflected. She got up gingerly from the chair and stretched a little. He was cute… in a cool, calm, collected sort of way. And he had killed Naraku, so she supposed she owed him. Ironic that she should think that way about her own father. But so many unhappy things had happened in her family that he didn't even act like her father anymore.

Sesshomaru glided up the stairs, not making a sound. He thought about the events of that day. Killed a bastard of a man, now I'm stuck with his daughter. He sighed. She was pretty though, and had a very strong flair. This could be interesting.


	2. Flashback

I'm really sorry that this took so long:S Anyway, thanks to all my readers who reviewed!

* * *

"Mmm…" Kagura woke up groggily the next morning. She turned around lazily on her gigantic bed before everything flooded back. Naraku's dead. Dead. She gave a wry smile. "AH!" She screamed, realizing there were people in her room. All these women dressed in uniforms of black and white. Where am I? She stared around frantically before remembering that she was in Sesshomaru's home.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru walked in the door regally. "Get ready and join me for breakfast." He stared at her sternly before continuing, "You're too thin. Eat more."

Kagura nodded stupidly. "Right." Maybe then they'd discuss over dinner what would happen to her. Would he just let her leave? Perhaps give her some money…? No, probably not. She got up and stretched, thinking that she might as well play with the hand she was dealt…

* * *

"Did you rest well?" Sesshomaru asked her. Servants walked in with plates and plates of delectable food. Kagura nodded, not taking her eyes away from all the delicious food in front of her. This was breakfast? Breakfast? Her eyes shifted back up to Sesshomaru in awe. Suddenly, she recognized him. Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru something… He had been on the top of Japan's Most Eligible Bachelors List. Umm…Kagura tried to recall how old he was. She could remember that he had inherited a vast business empire from his father and was worth several trillion dollars. Wow…

Kagura cleared her throat, breaking the silence between them. It felt strange that they were quiet when so many people were bustling around them. "Uh…thanks. For everything, I guess."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. She was thanking him for killing her father? "You will never mention what happened to your father?" He asked her. She nodded with resolve. He felt slightly more content. He had shamelessly bribed the police to just let this incident pass as a suicide. And in return, they had shamelessly accepted. The things you can do with money, he said to himself scornfully.

"Umm…I was just wondering…" she started hesitantly. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance. "What- what happens to me now? I mean- when do I leave?"

"You won't be." He stated firmly.

Kagura gaped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I WONT BE?" She stood up, knocking her chair over while Sesshomaru sat calmly in his chair.

"I mean that you will not be leaving." Sesshomaru repeated. Before Kagura could protest, he slid in, "I cannot permit you to leave after what you saw yesterday night. It could ruin me, my company, and my family name."

"But I said I wouldn't EVER mention what happened to him!" Kagura insisted furiously.

"But you could. Besides, where would you go if you were to leave? You have no money, no relatives that I know of…" he had done a quick checkup on her yesterday night. She had had a mother, who had died when she was six, a sister who had died three years later, and a father, who had died yesterday night.

Kagura was silent. "I- I…" He had won on that one. "But I can't just stay here!" She was terrified at the prospect of being trapped here. Kagura felt like crying for once in her life.

"You will stay here and you will not throw a fit about it." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, flashing his warning. He had a feeling that this girl had a fiery temper and would give him much trouble. And indeed, the next second, she was screeching at the top of her lungs, yelling profanities. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for a second time and then he had her pinned against the wall.

Kagura choked in silence as she struggled to get him away from her. His golden eyes pierced into her ruby ones and his powerful grip made her shudder in fear.

**Flashback**

"DON'T!" Kagura screamed loudly. Naraku had Kanna up against the wall, holding her there with one powerful hand.

"You- you disgrace! Your mother was whore. A slut, a WHORE!" Naraku ignored Kagura's wails and pleas. Kagura ran up to him but was thrown back with Naraku's other hand. She hit the wall with a resounding smash, knocking the lamp over on the way.

"Kanna…" Kagura called across to her little sister. "Kanna, hold on, I'll…I'll…"

Kanna's eyes connected with Kanna's for a brief moment before they went blank.

**End flashback**

Sesshomaru loosened his grip immediately as he saw Kagura's eyes blur over with a mix of tears. Oh God…he had lost his temper. It happened very rarely but when it did, Sesshomaru could take lives as easily as squashing a fly with his hands.

"Kagura?" Her name came to him after a moment of thought. "Are you all right? I- I apologize. Kagura?"

She slid down from where she was. "Kanna…" she whispered sorrowfully. She didn't even look up at Sesshomaru, who glanced down curiously at her.

"What?" Kanna…he had read that name somewhere…Kanna…

"Kanna, I'm sorry…" Kagura kept whispering. She put her head in her hands. "Kanna…I'm sorry…" She repeated the words over and over again before Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. Her head snapped up and the trance was gone.

"Who's Kanna?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Why were you saying her name over and over again like that?"

"I- I-" Kanna stammered. "It's nothing." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

THANKS again 4 all the reviews hope u liked this chappie:P


	3. Introductions

Rite, thx all ur comments guys! anywyz, I changed the first chapter back 2 its original:P well, not really the original, but close enough

* * *

Heres the third chappie. Enjoy! PS. I know Hikari isn't Kagura's real last name:P

Kagura ran as fast as she could back up to her room. She tried to calm down. When he had her against the wall like that, it brought back a flood of memories from when she was little. Kanna…just thinking about her made Kagura's heart ache. Kanna had been her little sister, but she had passed away over … an incident that Kagura didn't really like to talk about.

Now Sesshomaru's going to be asking me who Kanna is everyday from now on. Everyday for the rest of my life. Kagura couldn't believe he was actually going to make her stay here. I mean, it was gorgeous, and she probably wouldn't have a care in the world, but it would be like a CAGE. And she didn't want to be a caged bird. She had had enough of that with Naraku. He had trapped her in his world of depression and darkness for most of her life. Since mother died… Kagura bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.

God…why does this shit have to happen to me? I've never done anything to deserve any of this! I haven't done ANYTHING. Life is so unfair…

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. He was sitting at his desk in his office, trying to concentrate on a big business merge document that was sitting on his table. He had a ton of paperwork to do but all he could think about was the girl. Kagura. And that name she had been repeating over and over and over again. He had gotten his people to check up on a person named Kanna living in Japan. Sesshomaru wanted to just storm into Kagura's room and ask her about all of this, but it wasn't proper and Sesshomaru was as proper as can be. He'd wait until she'd calm down about all of this and perhaps ask her tomorrow.

"Sir?" A short man asked from the door.

"Yes, Jaken. Come in." It was one of his employees, named Jaken, who stayed at his Manor. Sesshomaru didn't particularly like his oily eyes and squeaky voice, but he was trusty and could get the work done and done well.

"I've got information on that name you wanted me to research. You asked me to make sure that it was in contact with a certain Ms. Kagura Hikari." Jaken said. Sesshomaru's ears perked up. He motioned for Jaken to go on. "Apparently, Kanna Hikari is Kagura's younger sister." Sesshomaru nodded. Right, he remembered hearing her name when he had done research on Kagura. "She passed away when Ms. Kagura was very young. Here." Jaken pulled out a newspaper article from his folders.

"**_Young girl is choked to death by her own father!" _**Read Sesshomaru. He silently scanned the rest of the page.

Kanna Hikari, six years old, died from suffocation yesterday. Apparently, her own father, Naraku Hikari, was the murderer. The witness is Kanna's older sister, Kagura Hikari. The young girl says that her father was angry with her little sister over something and pinned her against the wall until the girl died. The exact reason, we do not know. Naraku Hikari has a past history of drunkenness and debauchery, and he is rumoured to owe a lot of many due to his gambling habits. Police are currently investigating the story. For more information, go to page C2.

It was all Sesshomaru needed to read. Kagura had been having a flashback of the day her sister died. She had been reliving the terror that day. Now he felt like a bastard. Sighing, he dismissed Jaken and headed up the spiraling staircase to Kagura's room. It was time he gave her a proper apology.

Sesshomaru knocked on Kagura's door gently. "May I come in?"

"Yeah yeah. It's your house." Kagura grumbled. She wiped her tears away quickly and straightened out her outfit. She did not want to look hideous in front of this powerful man. Kagura sat primly on the edge of her bed and watched as he came in.

"I'm sorry about this morning." They said in unison. Kagura gave a small smile. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "No, no, it's my fault." They said again. Laughing now, Sesshomaru took a seat beside Kagura, the tension lessened.

"I apologize for choking you." The statement sounded hilarious, but Kanna just nodded solemnly.

"Sorry for throwing such a fit. But come on, I wasn't supposed to just sit there like a doll saying, Oh, it's fine. I'll just stay here for the rest of my life…"

"I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. You will be allowed to come and go as you wish, as long as you let yourself be recognized." Before she could ask her question, Sesshomaru answered it, "I've smoothed over the things with the police." Kagura smiled knowingly.

"I'd like to know a bit about you, Kagura. Like you said, we're both, well…stuck here with each other." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Start with your family?" He pushed, trying to get her to talk about her sister.

Kagura hesitated. She could probably share everything about her…just not the things about her family. "When I was really little, my mom died and I was stuck with my little sister and my father. Then…my father got really depressed after a few months. I took care of my little sister. Then- Kanna died. I was with my father now, trying to pay everything. He gambled a lot and drank a lot as well." Sesshomaru felt disappointed that she didn't share how Kanna had died. Well, obviously, she wouldn't feel comfortable about it but he would have liked to know. "I guess that's about it. What about you?"

Sesshomaru felt a little surprised. He hadn't really talked about his family before. But he supposed that if Kagura had shared a bit of her story, then he'd tell her about his. "Well…I grew up in a very wealthy family. I had a mother, a brother, and my father." He paused. "My father was usually on business trips, running his companies. My mother just stayed with my brother and myself, taking care of us." Sesshomaru decided to stop there. It seemed like Kagura had some family secrets. Well, he did too and he wasn't going to tell anyone, much less this girl that he had just met.

His cellphone rang and Sesshomaru picked it up irritably. "I'm sorry, Kagura. I'll have to get back to you later." His expression changed immediately as he started talking with the person on the phone.

"The business merger will have your benefits as well and I demand that you…" Slam. The door closed behind him and Kagura was left staring at it.

Well, they had taken the first step in getting to know each other. It was remarkable how strict and cold he could be while talking business. Yet she had seen a kinder side of him. Well, if she was going to be stuck with someone for the rest of her life, it might as well be him.

* * *

Gah so here it is. thx again 4 all urs comments. go check out the first chpt:P 


	4. A Walk In the Gardens

Gah, thanks 4 all ur comments guys. Sry I haven't updated in such a long time:S o rite, n 2 the last person who commented? I'll figure out a way 2 incorporate the other characters in2 the story, dun wry:P

* * *

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Jaken, who was now presenting him with even more paperwork. God, he hated this. But his father had left him the company and left his little brother a good portion of the family fortune. Sesshomaru wanted to snarl at the thought of Inu Yasha, happily tanning in some huge Californian mansion while he was here, slaving away to protect the company his father had worked so hard for. Inu Yasha…his eyes narrowed.**Flashback **

"Nah, nah, you can't get me!" A five year old Inu Yasha was running circles around Sesshomaru, who was sitting calmly in front of the computer, finishing his newest assignment for classes. "C'mon, Sesshy! Whassa matter? You afraid of me?" Sesshomaru bristled, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Shut up."

Inu Yasha didn't. He kept on ranting and raving, yelling at Sesshomaru with a cute expression on his face. Sesshomaru didn't like it. With one hand he picked Inu Yasha up and flung him out the door. He walked back to his desk, ignoring the loud bawling noises outside.

"Sesshomaru!" His father's voice roared. "What did you do to your little brother?"

"Nothing. He was being an annoying little twit, that's all." Sesshomaru looked up at his father's towering frame.

"Don't you-" Sesshomaru's head turned to the side after his father hit him in the face. "You will take care of Inu Yasha, hear me?"

Sesshomaru's face was pulsing. He narrowed his eyes, not believing that his father had hit him over such a little runt. His eyes turned to where Inu Yasha lay, being held by his mother. Sesshomaru's step-mother. His blood started to boil.

"Father, why do you always treat me like this over him?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "Mother died. She died! Why can't you just treat her memory with some respect? She loved me, father. She loved me like you never did, like **she** never did either!" He lifted a finger and pointed to his step-mother. His father's expression grew angry, but he just turned away and left the room. Sesshomaru slammed the door in Inu Yasha's face.

**End Flashback**

"Uh..Sesshomaru?" Kagura stared curiously at his rigid frame. His eyes weren't focused and he seemed to be recalling something. She waited for his head to snap up and stare at her. "What's the matter?" She was going to go for a walk in the garden and ask if that was allowed, but now changed her mind. Kagura sat down beside him and looked him in the eye.

"Nothing. Just recalling some …issues."

"Well, I was just going to go for a walk. Those gardens look marvelous from my window. You should join me. It might help clear your head up." She didn't know what she was doing, acting like the ruler of this kingdom, but she couldn't stand the troubled expression on his face. Still, she was rather surprised when he got up, his chair sliding back with a scrapping noise.

"Very well then."

* * *

"So…" Kagura said something to break the silence. She searched her mind for something they had in common. Not knowing what to say, she asked, "What exactly were you 'recalling' back there? You looked pretty intense."

"Family issues." Sesshomaru said shortly. They strolled amidst the beautiful roses and other flowers that were blooming.

"Oh." It wasn't exactly smart to not question him further, but Kagura was curious now. "Can I ask what family issues?"

Sesshomaru hesitated before looking at her. He couldn't help it, smiling at her innocent features, questioning him silently. "You see, my mother died when I was very young…and my father remarried. My step-mother, step-brother and I didn't exactly get along."

Kagura nodded.

"Have you ever had family issues?" Sesshomaru was greatly curious, and wanted to hear the story of her sister's death from her point of view. Kagura looked at the surface of the pond, seeing her reflection. She turned her head away from Sesshomaru.

**Flashback **

"Why did you do it, Father? What did Mama do? What did Kanna do?" Kagura sobbed. She sunk to the ground. Her father was standing behind her, and she was kneeling at Kanna's tombstone. Her sister was buried beside her mother.

"You don't understand, Kagura. Now let's go."

"Fine, then make me understand." Kagura's fiery eyes faced her fathers. She wanted the truth. Watching her mother pass away was hard enough, now she had to live with only her father. Kanna had left her too.

"Your mother was not a good person." Naraku bent down and looked at her. "I found out all the evil, evil things she did. I LOVED her, Kagura. I loved your mother more than anything in the world. How do you think I felt?" He paused. Naraku's eyes were filled with pain. "How do you think I felt when I found that Kanna wasn't my biological daughter?"

**End Flashback **

"Yes. But they weren't so important." Kagura got up from her spot on the bench and continued to walk further. Sesshomaru sighed with disappointment. He really wanted to know now. It must have been huge, for her to hide it like this. Sesshomaru was fascinated by this story, and wanted to get to know Kagura better.

He followed her, forgetting about his work for once and enjoying the beautiful scenery around him. He had loved these gardens, but could rarely enjoy them. They walked.

"You are fine then, with staying here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagura nodded. "I'm fine. I'll have to get used to it, but I'm fine, for the most part." She started to jog to catch up with Sesshomaru. His strides were long and it seemed like he was keeping himself in front of her in purpose. "Slow down, will ya?" He slowed.

"Thank you for a most enjoyable time, Kagura. I must return to my duties now." With a polite nod, Sesshomaru slipped away, back into his office.

Kagura scratched her head. Funny guy. Strange.

* * *


	5. Footsteps

Eeks, sorry 4 not updating 4 such a looong time. I swear I'll update lots during march break. Thx 4 ur patience:P

* * *

"You…Kagura…come to me…" Naraku's voice echoed in the deepest chambers of Kagura's mind. "Come… Must I be left with nothing? Your mother…" An image of a slaughtered young woman flashed before her eyes. "Your sister…" Another image, this time of a little girl with cold, void eyes. "Come…Join us all in the pits of hell…"

Kagura ran. She ran as fast as her tired legs would take her. Screaming for help, for anyone to come and save her. But Naraku still came. She could see and feel his shadow descending upon her. She was covered in his cold shadow, and all light grew fainter.

Naraku was standing in front of her now, blocking her way to the light, which was fading ever so quickly. "Get away from me! You're dead. YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking quietly in the hallway, prepared to go to bed after a very long day of work. The eerie silence comforted him. All that could be heard were his footsteps against the marble floor. Click. Click. Click.

Suddenly the silence was shattered. Sesshomaru's head snapped up as he stared at the door to his left. Kagura's room. She was screaming. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Dead…you're dead…" Kagura chanted over and over again. She was tossing and turning all over the place, tears also running down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second, not doing anything, just watching her sob and scream. "It's not real." He finally told her. "Wake up." His strong, demanding voice snapped Kagura out of her nightmares. She sat up quickly, sweating profusely. "You were having a nightmare." Sesshomaru said just as Kagura realized it. She sat there for a full minute, not saying anything. Then suddenly, the silence was broken again by her sobs. Her shoulders started shaking just a little at first, then her entire frame was shaken as her cries grew louder.

Sesshomaru sat down on the chair beside her bed and waited for her to stop. It seemed like an eternity, but Kagura's tears finally dried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just so sorry."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just got up and walked straight out the door.

* * *

The next day, Kagura walked shyly into Sesshomaru's study. He was staring into a mass of papers. "Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly.

He looked up at her blankly. "What is it?"

"I just wanted-" It seemed quite foolish now, to say that she had come to talk about her nightmares. "About last night, I-"

Sesshomaru looked back at his paperwork and Kagura decided that she had better leave. But then he looked back at her and his chair made a loud scraping noise as he got up. "Let's go for a walk in my gardens." Kagura stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. After a second, she followed him outside.

"Thank you for…for just waking me up yesterday, I guess." Kagura said. It was the same as before, Sesshomaru strolling in front of her and her walking just a little bit behind him.

"Was it him? Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. He watched as a flock of pretty white birds flew overtop of them. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Kagura, waiting for her response.

"Yeah, I…I dreamed that he had come to take me with him. To drag me into the Underworld. And I dreamed that he said…that he said my mother and sister were waiting there for me." The last part came out as a bare whisper, and Sesshomaru's ears twitched and strained to hear them. After hearing them, he didn't say anything, just continued walking in front of her.

"The thing with my family is…" Sesshomaru stopped and sat down in a big gazebo, motioning for her to sit opposite him. Kagura did so and continued. "Well, you probably know that my father wasn't a very good person. He…gambled a lot and drank and smoked. But he wasn't always like that." She stared into the sky and Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting for her to say more. "When I was little and it was just me, mother, and father, we were all really happy. Naraku, he was a good person. He loved my mother a lot." Her hands wrapped around a beautiful ruby ring that Naraku had bought for her mother when they had gotten married. The same one that her mother had held on to when she died. The same one that her mother had entrusted her with, using the last breath in her.

"But things started going wrong when Kanna was born." Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. "Kanna was my little sister." Sesshomaru tried to be as patient as possible, to not tell her that he already knew all that stuff. "My parents started arguing and fighting. Then-"

**Flashback**

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" A very young Kagura asked curiously. Her father's face was livid. He was staring at these photos that were clenched so tightly in his fist that they started to crumple. Not answering his daughter, he flung them to the ground and Kagura scrambled to get a look at them.

"No." Naraku picked them up and threw them into a drawer and locked it with a golden key. He bent down and stared into Kagura's eyes. Kagura had never seen such anger and fierceness. "No, Kagura." He grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way into their car. Naraku started driving before Kagura could react. They drove for about thirty minutes and then he got out. Kagura followed him. They had parked in front of a beautiful mansion where a couple were staring lovingly into the eyes of a toddler. Looking closer, Kagura saw.

"Mommy? Kanna?" Her eyes teared up. Naraku picked her up and ran towards his wife.

"Kikyou." His voice was quiet and calm but Kagura could feel his anger because her father was holding her so tightly she could feel the bruises start to form. Her mother's bewildered eyes flashed back and stared at them.

"N-Naraku…I can explain!"

"No you can't. I have pictures, Kikyou. I know!" Naraku stared at her mother angrily. "You- you lied to me. You- all this time, Kikyou." He stared into Kanna's eyes. "She's not mine. She's the bastard daughter of you and this- this-" He pointed to the man she was with, a handsome young man who was staring straight back at Naraku with the same fierceness in his eyes.

"She chose me and not you. Get over you, you jackass." Naraku's eyes burned and he punched the man in the face. Kagura could read the fright in her mother's eyes.

"Mommy?"

"You chose him over me, I can live with it. What about Kagura? She's so little, how would I ever explain this to her? How do I tell my daughter that her mother's a filthy, low-life, slut?" Kikyou stared back at her husband with resolve. She helped the man she was with and answered with cold precision.

"Tell her I chose to follow my heart. I love him, Naraku, and that's all there is." Her mother looked at Kagura apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kagura." Kagura wasn't even looking at her anymore. Her eyes were too blurred with tears. But she could see the couple walking away with Kanna in their arms.

"You-" Naraku seethed. "You SLUT!" With that last word, he pulled out his gun and fired two shots. Kagura watched in horror as her mother went down and her boyfriend as well. She could see a mass of blood in front of her eyes but blocked it all out, running to her mother and her sister.

"Mommy?"

"Kagura, I'm sorry…" Her mother whispered. The blood was starting to flow out from her mouth and even Kagura could see the bullet wound where she had been shot. Her mother was not going to live. "Take- take this. I- I love you…" Kagura grasped onto the ruby ring and watched her mother die slowly in front of her, not being able to do anything about it.

She turned at the loud wailing noises beside her. It was her little sister. "Shh…" Kagura coaxed, just the way her mother would. "It's all right. I'll take care of you." Her eyes drooped with sorrow but she forced a smile. "I promise."

**End Flashback**

"But in the end, she died too. My father choked her to death. You probably know about that already." Kagura turned away.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just got up and started walking again. What a sad life, he thought as he heard her starting after him. What a sad story. He truly and sincerely felt pity for this girl. She was most likely ten years younger than him, if not more, but she had suffered much more than he had. I can't let her get hurt anymore, Sesshomaru vowed. But still, he didn't say anything. And Kagura was silent as well. All that could be heard was their footsteps.

Click. Click. Click.

* * *


	6. A Likeliness Between Two

Thx 4 the reviews n stuff I hope y'all r enjoying the story so far, I know its movin a lil slow :P jus bear w/ me till we get 2 the exciting stuff, k?

* * *

Sesshomaru was eating calmly and slowly at his big dinner table. His head flicked up as Kagura entered the room. He didn't think he would ever get used to eating with other people. It bothered him that others could sit at the same table, the same level as him. It as a trait he had acquired from his father: hautiness. He wasn't quite as bad as the late business guru, who hadn't even allowed his servants to eat underneath the same roof as him, but he disliked anyone who placed himself or herself equal to his status. However, he would tolerate Kagura because he owed her. Sesshomaru didn't like that thought either, but it was the truth.

"Kagura, I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru stated briefly.

"So speak." Kagura pulled up a chair and stared to dig through her food. Her bluntness was something that Sesshomaru both admired yet detested.

"You see, this mansion is home to many, many big festivals and other celebrations." Kagura nodded. She reckoned that he wanted her to hide during each festivity so that no one would question him about her. It could be arranged. She wasn't one for those lavish parties anyway. "I am hosting a very big ball party in a few days. There will be many important figures attending."

"So you want me to stay upstairs and to keep quiet. Got it. Next?"

Sesshomaru bristled. It was so like this young girl to be naïve and think that she was right in every single way. Though the idea was tempting though, he did not like deceiving and hiding. And that was precisely what Kagura was expecting him to do. "No." Besides, someone was bound to find out sooner or later and it would be even bigger news than if they found that he was just keeping a young girl on the premises with him. Keeping not hiding. "I would like you to attend."

At this, Kagura stared up at him, her spoon stopping where it was, inches away from her mouth. "You- you want me to go to your big ball party? Why?" She was no good at these kinds of things and…and what would she wear? She didn't know anyone, didn't know what to do, and how in the world would Sesshomaru explain her presence at his home?

"Before you bombard me with questions, let me just explain my motives." Sesshomaru stared her square in the eye and made her calm down a little. "You will attend the ball because it will be a good experience for you."

"A good EXPERIENCE for me? Do you have any idea what you're-"

"Listen." She fell once more. "As I have said before, this mansion is home to many parties and celebrations. You are going to stay here for a very loooonng time. So someone is bound to find out about you staying here. We might as well bring it upfront." He saw Kagura's uncertainty and smiled lightly. "Don't worry, no one will think less or more of you and this party is strictly private."

"Fine, but…" Kagura trailed off. "But what am I supposed to wear? I just about didn't bring ANYTHING from where I used to live." Truth be told, even if she had, she wouldn't have anything to wear anyway.

"That is why you will need new clothes."

Kagura stared. "But- but I don't have any money!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Kagura, you expect me to let you pay for anything? From now on, all your expenses will be paid for on my account." Seeing her protesting face, he assured her, "Kagura, you could buy half the malls in Tokyo and not make a dent on ONE of my credit cards." She stared at him in awe.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly. "But I'm really not one for shopping."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I figured that. I have an entirely new wardrobe for you upstairs. Go have a look."

Kagura hesitated. She didn't want to rush up and shriek like a little girl, but…she did like new things. Especially new clothes, since she didn't get much of them. Oh, screw it! She smiled widely at Sesshomaru and raced upstairs to check out her closet.

* * *

"Oh my God." Kagura covered her mouth with her hands. It was beautiful. No, not a shirt or a pair of pants, just the entire thing. She had never seen so many beautiful things…in her entire life. Kagura whipped around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the doorframe. With all the strength in her, she flung herself at him and embraced him. Ignoring his very surprised yet still look, she turned around and just walked back slowly to her new wardrobe. "I can't believe you bought all this." There were piles and piles of beautiful clothes. It was a mix of famous labels and a blur of emotion. Everything was gorgeous and there was also a big display of expensive looking jewelry, but one thing caught her eye. Out of all the clothes, casual and fancy, sparkling or witty, there was this one dress. A dress that she had only seen a precious few times. It had been in her family for generations, but after Kikyo's death, Naraku had sold it off in an auction. Kagura felt her throat tighten.

Picking up the dress, she asked Sesshomaru, "Where did you get this?" She was bravely trying to push back her tears, but it wasn't working. "How?"

"I thought you'd like it," Sesshomaru told her. Without answering her question, he turned and walked away. He left her standing there, looking so incredibly dazed and confused. Truthfully, he didn't even have to get her all that stuff, but he did it anyway.

"Why do you always do that?" Kagura asked him quietly. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Do what?"

"Walk away." With that he turned back at her, and stared. It- it was something that he couldn't explain. He just liked to leave in the middle of things, to find silence. Silence was something that he found… most comforting. He had never had much of it as a child, with his idiot brother always flying around him and his father's executives dropping in all the time. Now, at the age of thirty, he disliked noise. Before, when his mother was alive, he had been like any other child, playing and being careless. But after his father remarried, he had to grow out of being a kid. Inu Yasha had taken his childhood years from right underneath him. Both him and his stupid mother. Sesshomaru didn't even understand why his father would marry such a poor woman, a woman who had no money, no inheritance, no class, no status! His mother had been highborn, a relative of Japanese royalty. She had been born and raised into a high-class society. His mother had had everything anyone could possibly want in a wife. But even during her marriage, she had been desperately sick and sad.

**Flashback**

"Mama. Mama, are you all right?" A young Sesshomaru asked. His mother lay on her big queen sized bed, coughing. "Father! Father, please come, I think mother's getting worse!" But his mother shook her head, still coughing.

"He…he will not come, Sesshomaru." She closed her eyes, tears brimming and dripping off her eyelashes. "No…" She was rasping, her voice nowhere near the calm, soothing tone that sung lullabys to Sesshomaru until he fell asleep. "He will not come." Sesshomaru stared at her, biting his lip, not understanding.

"But why, Mama?"

"You do not understand." She grasped her son's warm hands tenderly. "He must be with his mistress…"

"Mistress?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru's mother started coughing again, her slim shoulder's heaving. Sesshomaru swallowed at his mother's disheveled appearance. He could see the droop of her shoulders, the shadows of sleepless nights beneath her beautiful eyes. The sadness that constantly lay awake in her. "But do not blame him… I am older now. She is young. Young and beautiful. And- and she can bear him more children." His mother smiled kindly at him. "He loves children, Sesshomaru." A moment later, Sesshomaru detected sadness beneath her eyes once more. "I- I cannot give him more children. But I am happy with you, darling. I love you."

"I love you too Mama."

His mother smiled down tenderly at him. "I know you do. Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight." After a slight pause, she added. "Goodbye."

**End Flashback**

At the time, Sesshomaru had found it very strange, the fact that his mother would add that "Goodbye." But now he understood. She had known all along that she would die. That goodbye in her dim, stuffy room was for all time. His mother died in the middle of the night. His father was on the other side of town, bedding with his mistress.

"I don't know why I do." Sesshomaru answered Kagura, who was still staring at him, puzzled.

"Well, it doesn't do any good and it confuses me." Kagura scowled. "Thanks for all this though. I know it must have taken some time to track down this dress. My- my great-great-grandmother's cocktail dress. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "So then you throw yourself at me and hug me?"

Kagura blushed. Shrivelling a little bit, she said, "Sorry about that. It's just that no one has ever done this for me. No one's bothered to think about me." That note of sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru turned his hair and studied her intensely. It was the same note of sadness that his mother had had the night before her death. When she was speaking to him. From that moment on, he realized that Kagura was just a fragile, just as delicate, as his late mother was. And his mother, being that fragile, delicate piece of glass, had died because his father had dropped her and let her shatter. He would never let that happen to Kagura.

For her sake and his own.

* * *


	7. The Ball::Part One::

"Sesshomaru! Mwah, mwah!" A young woman walked up and gave Sesshomaru two smooches on the cheeks. She was pretty, with shoulder-length brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. Her smile was very bright, and there was a strong radiance of goodness about her. The woman turned toward Kagura, slightly surprised to see her there. "Oh, Sesshomaru, dear, you never told me you were married!"

"I am not." Sesshomaru said rather coldly as Kagura ducked away behind them. The two were greeting their guests at the ball, and Kagura and Sesshomaru had gone through this part about a million times already. "Nor am I engaged. Kagura here is simply under my care and will be for…a while." Kagura nodded earnestly, trying to appear something more of a daughter and not a lover to Sesshomaru. But with her sexy cocktail dress, it was hard to do so. "Kagura, please meet Rin. She is one of my associates." Kagura raised an eyebrow of suspicion towards him, thinking maybe she was one of his past girlfriends and wanted to reel him in, like several of the other ladies she had met and been stared down upon her with pea-green envy. But after a second, a tall, handsome young man hurried in and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek. "Ah, this is Kohaku, CEO of Typhoid Inc. He and Rin are married." Rin smiled brightly at Kagura, who instantly liked the young woman.

"Pleased to meet you," Kagura gave a proper little curtsy and smiled back at Rin.

Rin clasped her hand and whispered, "You're the first woman who's had a chance to really be with Sesshy here. He's like a big brother to me, and you must mean so much to him. Oh, I just know we'll be friends." Kagura honestly felt very comfortable, and smiled brightly and nodded, leaving the two men rather confused. Kagura and Sesshomaru watched as the happy couple parted, disappearing into the busy crowd.

"Yo, Sessh! Sup, man?" Kagura raised her eyebrows. It was…a man who looked somewhat like Sesshomaru. Long, glossy, silver hair, glowing eyes, though amber and not cool grey, and and a tall, strong build. The man had an easy-going smile on his face, and the tux seemed barely able to stuff his outgoing personality in. Kagura smiled, feeling like he would also be one of her friends, but Sesshomaru seemed to go rigidly cold at the sight of him. Kagura looked up with confusion.

"Inu Yasha, _dear _brother. How are you?" Oh, this guy was his brother. Sesshomaru had mentioned something about a step-brother who didn't particularly get along with him. Kagura silently took him in. She could sort of see why a person like Sesshomaru wouldn't like him. Inu Yasha, if that was his name, seemed really loose and easy, while Sesshomaru always had barriers up and was quite cool to people. A small, terrified-looking young lady stepped out from behind Inu Yasha and curtsied to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-san, I'm so pleased to meet you…" Inu Yasha smiled at her proudly.

"This is Kagome. She's my date today."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "For today, but will you still keep her once another leggy supermodel comes? I know you too well, Inu Yasha. You've had more girlfriends than I can count." Inu Yasha's eyes shadowed over and narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth, looking furious but stopped at the sight of Kagura.

"What's this, Sessh? You've picked up a babe for yourself too?" Inu Yasha gave an exaggerated wink to Kagura and picked up her hand, kissing it delicately. "Hello. My name is Inu Yasha. Enchanted to meet you…"

Kagura took her hand back, seeing what Sesshomaru meant. She gave a wicked smile and said, "Pleased to meet you too, Inu Yasha. My name is Kagura, and I'm one of those girls that you'll never get by doing that stupid Romeo 'kiss the girl's hand to win her over' kind of stuff."

Inu Yasha smiled, pleased. "This one's got some spunk eh? I think we'll get along just fine, without the Romeo stuff." Sesshomaru glared at him and Inu Yasha took a step back. "C'mon, don't take it seriously, Sessh. I know better than to poach on your property. I understand, this babe must seriously be good to bag you. I can't remember the last time YOU were with a woman." Sesshomaru's lip twisted., and he opened his mouth, about to make a denial no doubt.

"INU YASHA, I can't believe you just did that to the poor woman!" Kagura was surprised to hear Inu Yasha's girlfriend yell at him like that. Some people turned around to look and a hoard of women started rushing over. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha's 'shy' girlfriend yelled at him for not respecting Kagura's private space. Kagura giggled, feeling that she was going to like Kagome too.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm Kagura. Real nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at her warmly but then rounded on Inu Yasha. Kagura tapped them lightly on the shoulder, whispering, "Umm..I dunno if you've noticed, but a mob is coming your way." Inu Yasha suddenly realized all the women headed his way.

"INU YASHA, YOU NEVER CALLED ME BA-" "Back off, bitch, he's mine!" "Did I give you my number?" "DO YOU REMEMBER ME? I'M JODY, WE WENT OUT THAT TIME!"

Inu Yasha rubbed his temple and grabbed Kagome by the arm. He held her high up and shouted, "I'M TAKEN!" The women backed off, each grumbling and shooting glares at Kagome, who was just about to scream at Inu Yasha to use her as a human shield. Kagura continued to laugh, unaware of Sesshomaru's thin line of a mouth.

"Kagome, I really think we'll get along fine." Kagura hugged her and whispered, "A tip: next time, don't scream, just be all silent and give him the cold shoulder. He'll come running to you, begging for forgiveness."

"Will do."

"Oh, and don't worry about Sesshomaru. He doesn't have a grudge against you or anything, he's always just cold. And I have a feeling that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru don't get along very well…" Kagome nodded in agreement and yelled a hurried goodbye as Inu Yasha pulled her away to the buffet table.

"See ya 'round!" They yelled back.

Kagura shook her head. They actually seemed like the only two people who were like REAL people here. The rest of them had smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes, clothes that were too sexy and tight, and a face that was so phony Kagura felt like punching each one of them in. Unfortunately, they were also the only two who Sesshomaru appeared to especially despise. Kagura sighed.

Inu Yasha came back a second later saying, "Congrats on bagging your new girlfriend by the way."

Kagura was going to protest, but Sesshomaru's eyes glinted over and he said, "Thank you. She is quite a treasure, isn't she?"

* * *

Aight, so theres the end of that chpt! Thx 4 all ur comments, its greatly appreciated Check out my other stories!


	8. The Ball::Part Two::

Thx 4 all ur comments, gr8ly appreciate -

* * *

"What the HELL are you talking about, Sesshomaru! Since when was I your girlfriend?" Kagura screeched under her breath. Sesshomaru waved and nodded politely to some people who passed them, and Kagura forced a smile. He took her by the arm and led her in a little corner of the room.

"Explain."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well, as you know, my step-brother and I…we don't get along. I've always done better in everything, and as a last attempt to beat me, he decided to become a favourite with the women. Of course, I have no interest or time for women, so I just let him do what he does while I control all business matters in the family."

"So today, you want to be equal to him in having a 'date' to your stupid ball thing?" Kagura questioned.

Sesshomaru paused. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but…"

"In other words, yes." Kagura finished. She sighed, seeing that Sesshomaru didn't object at all. "I hate being phony, but…I guess I could try. Just for today, though!"

Sesshomaru allowed her a gracious smile. "Thank you. I cannot imagine that we will really see him again after this. He hates attending these formal affairs." Kagura gave him an aggravated you-owe-me-one look and the two walked back to their post at the door. Eventually all four hundred guests arrived and were milling around the room. Sesshomaru pulled Kagura up the stairs and the two stood at the big balcony overlooking the front lobby.

"Ahem." Sesshomaru cleared his throat and just about everyone there crowded underneath them and were silent immediately. Kagura instantly shrank away, feeling the gaze of the crowd on her. "I thank you all for attending my annual Spring Ball. I am sure that your every need will be tended to and I do hope you will enjoy yourselves. Now, let the dancing, the feasting, and the ceremonies begin!" With that, every single white sheet was pulled away and Kagura gasped at the elegance. Tables and tables and tables of delectable looking food, and a huge space cleared for dancing. A very large podium showed a whole orchestra, playing soft waltz music. Kagura couldn't help clutching onto Sesshomaru's arm and whispering, "It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, staring at her eyes that were filled with awe. The girl hadn't really met the face of the world yet… "Come," he said, "Shall we dance?" Kagura smiled and giggled like a little schoolgirl and they walked down the big spiral steps, her small hand in his, and the two proceeded to twirl around the dance floor. Kagura didn't even noticed all the men and women staring at them, some with disbelief, some with anger, some with jealousy, some with that oh-how-cute look on their faces. Kagura felt the most wonderful and free feeling, dancing around in Sesshomaru's arms. She felt …felt like a princess.

"Oh!" Kagura snapped out of her dream as Kagome and Inu Yasha came twirling around them, spinning madly out of control. Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised and he was forced to hide an amused smile.

"Whoooaaa…Inu Yasha, slow down!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha just laughed. Kagura shook her head and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Hiya Sessh, Kagura!" Inu Yasha waved and the look on Sesshomaru's face was purely aggravated. His eyes darted around, seeing which way he could escape. Kagura felt like laughing.

"Hey, Inu Yasha! Go easy on Kagome, she looks as if she's going to throw up!" Kagura called.

Inu Yasha stopped twirling and stood still very abruptly, swinging Kagome around to a halt as well. From the look on Kagome's face, it looked as if Inu Yasha was going to get a good scream. But too late. He had already pulled Kagome over to one of the many tables set with food, and started eating madly. Kagura's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Is he high on something?" She whispered to Sesshomaru. It appeared that the majority of the crowd was thinking that as well.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "I wouldn't doubt it…"

* * *

Ding ding. Later, at dinner, Inu Yasha tapped a silver fork against his glass. "I propose a toast." Everyone raised their cups up, waiting for him to continue. "A toast to my big brother, Sesshomaru. Oh, and his girlfriend Kagura." Sesshomaru's lips thinned. But he was forced to raise his glass as well, touch it against Kagura's and drink his wine, just like everyone else. "Annnddd…." There was a loud sighing noise from the crowd. Inu Yasha scrunched his eyebrows together. "What?" Kagome shrunk down, pretending not to know him. "Since Sesshy is such a nice guy, he won't object to me… ya know, staying here for a while?"

Sesshomaru bit his lip in surprise. Everyone turned to him. No, no, no, no, no I never want to see you again after this, you little- "I don't see the harm in that." Sesshomaru answered coolly. Kagura's eyes widened and she tugged on his sleeve. This meant that they'd have to keep pretending for however long Inu Yasha were to stay with them! How was she supposed to do that?

Oh, don't do this Sesshomaru!


	9. The Ball::Part Three::

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the story.

* * *

Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru, almost daring him not to stop him from staying with them. Not that she didn't like the guy, but… given the current situation, she didn't think it would be a very good idea. "Sesshomaru…I don't think…" Kagura whispered, just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"My lovely lady here also announces that it would be her pleasure if you were to stay for a few weeks." Sesshomaru said calmly. He noticed Kagura's constant tensing. Her nails dug into his skin, silently begging him to find an excuse or something. No, that could simply not be done. If he had denied Inu Yasha access to his home, it would make him a coward. And a coward he was not. "Now, let us put this matter in the back of our minds. After all, we still have long hours to enjoy!" The crowd started chatting again while Kagura was thinking of a way to blow a hole in Sesshomaru's cool disdain to her feelings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru? He thinks I'm your girlfriend! I hate putting on shows and stuff like that!" Kagura hissed into Sesshomaru's ear after steering him away from the crowd. She flashed a quick smile at Inu Yasha, who seemed quite pleased at his brother's decision. Through her teeth, she was cursing at Sesshomaru.

"Why is this such a big deal? You do not even know him. I have suffered a majority of my life in his presence," Sesshomaru also gave a half-smile at some ladies who giggled shyly at him and batted their eyelashes. Kagura rolled her eyes. "I will not let him disrupt my life. After these few weeks, Inu Yasha will admit that he cannot shake me and leave and **then all will be forgotten**. The richer society runs like this, Kagura. You do not understand."

Kagura's temper instantly flared. "I don't care how you or your stupid 'richer society' runs! I –"

"Is this any way to speak to me?" Sesshomaru glared down at her. In an instant he turned back to that cool, hard businessman. Kagura had no choice but to simmer down and shake her head. "Now, you will make no fuss about this and we shall continue on our lives as if he were not there. Do not act as if there is anything bothering you. Tonight, we are hosts."

Kagura nodded her head without saying a word. She turned around immediately, walking away and obviously ignoring him. Sesshomaru watched her retreating back and walked off the other way. Women.

* * *

"Hey there, pretty lady." For the hundredth time that night, another young man circled around her and asked for a dance. Kagura smiled graciously and raised her hand, accepting his offer. "Mmm…so I hear you're The Ice's girlfriend. Good on you!" This was how every conversation that night had started.

Kagura followed her usual routine. "Oh, yes. Handsome isn't he?" She put on an adoring smile, let her eyes pretend to slip into a trance, then pretended to shake herself back to reality. The man chuckled.

"I'm Kouga, hon. Me and your boyfriend are business colleagues. I must say, of all the years I've known him, I have never seen him with a woman. You must be a miracle worker!" Over and over again… Miracle worker, magician, bewitching, enchanting, he must adore you so… Kagura had heard it all.

Back to the routine. "Oh, not so. There was simply an instant attraction. You know love, it's funny that way." Oh please… love my ass! That man wouldn't know love if it ran in front of him naked. All he knew was his business and his constant show of coolness and indifference.

"Ah, I see. You're a lovely woman, I can see how any one would be attracted to you!"

"Why, thank you!"

From afar, Sesshomaru watched Kagura dancing with countless other men. He was standing and sipping his wine, watching some ladies to his right work up the courage to ask him for a dance. Women were fools who tried to pretty themselves up for the satisfaction of men. That was why he never spent any time with them. So why was it so unnerving to see Kagura dance and dance and dance with Kouga, Kohaku, and every single one of Japan's wealthiest and most powerful men? Deep down, he felt disappointment. He had never felt this after any other argument, no matter how severe. But it had been his wrong to agree to Inu Yasha's stay without really asking her opinion first. Damn it, Sesshomaru! Since when did you care other peoples' opinions? If you let anything burden your mind, you will never be the most powerful, the best of the best! And that was what he had thrived on. Being the best of everyone. Being the king of Japan's high society. What did one measly little girl count for? Nothing!

But she wasn't like other women. She didn't care for all those pretty things that most women lusted for. She had led a simple life. She could speak her mind and be bold. She had done that with him. She had spoken her mind and expressed her honest opinion and he had flung it right back at her. Kagura was obviously ignoring him right now, and being ignored was not a thing that Sesshomaru was used to, nor did he want to be used to it. So that was perhaps why he felt so horrible. It would do me good to speak to her. After all, I cannot have her angry with me when Inu Yasha stays.

His mind made up, he walked towards her and Kouga, who were finishing their dance. Sesshomaru chose to ignore the simpering women who were tailing him, never letting him out of their view.

Tapping Kouga's shoulder he offered a half smile and said, "I'll take over now."

Kouga chuckled. "You always do, Sesshomaru." Kouga left graciously kissing the back of Kagura's hand. Kagura had no choice but let Sesshomaru spin them around. She danced as well as she could but did not speak to him. Didn't even look him in the eye.

"Kagura… I wish to apologize." Kagura still didn't say anything. "I simply wanted not to let my half brother know that I had no problem with him…"

"But you do!" Kagura told him, speaking coldly and still not looking him in the eye. "The whole world knows it. You have a problem with Inu Yasha, and you are simply doing this for a show."

"Kagura, shows are what we DO. Anyhow, I refuse to change my decision."

Kagura sighed. "I expected that."

"But I am truly…sorry." Sesshomaru practically had to force his words out. "I am not used to considering other people. I…I am used to being above everyone, not used to having to think of what this person might want or not want. It is the nature of my being."

Kagura smiled slightly. "I know, Sesshomaru. I'm not very mad at all and have absolutely no right to be. This is your home, not mine. This is your life, not mine. I… I'm just an intruder really. I guess I've no choice but to accept your decision with good graces."

"This night has been wonderful, Sesshomaru… I've never felt so important and wanted." Kagura sighed contently and rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

Once again, Sesshomaru felt his heart melt a little. She was so indefinitely fragile and little. He would have to teach her confidence and the ways of the high and mighty. But he could never let her have a say in his life.

That would be the fall of him.


	10. Breakfast With Inu Yasha

Omg, I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! Gosh, guys, I'm really sorry. I hope you stay with me :P

* * *

Inu Yasha whistled a happy tune as he walked into the dining room. "Mornin' bro, mornin' Kagura." Kagura nodded, smiling at him as he sat down beside her. Sesshomaru sat at the other end of the table. "So…what's for breakfast around here?" Sesshomaru did not say anything, he continued to type away at his laptop. He had some business to take care of.

Kagura decided to answer for him. "Well, the cook can make anything you want, but I asked for French toast this morning."

Inu Yasha smiled. "Hey, French toast! That's like, my favourite." He put his hand on Kagura's and gave her an enchanting smile. "We have so much in common." Kagura eyed him conspicuously. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's fingers stopped at the other end of the table. Inu Yasha was trying to hit on Kagura now eh? But –

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kagura asked smartly.

Inu Yasha laughed, showing his gleaming white teeth. "Yeah, but you never know. And uh… in case you and Sessh here don't work out. Well, you can always give me a call. I'm always happy to entertain chicks like you." Under any other circumstances, Kagura would have been disgusted, but Inu Yasha didn't really mean it, and she knew that. He was just being good-natured. She smiled back and nodded. The aroma of delicious French toast wafted in and Inu Yasha looked above her head to the silver platters arriving. "Wow. That smells amazing!" Sesshomaru's fingers had resumed their typing.

Kagura walked over to him, and gently took the laptop away. "You should focus when you eat. I heard it's not healthy to do other things while you're eating, you know." For a moment, Inu Yasha could swear Sesshomaru was going to take back his laptop and completely ignore Kagura, but to his surprise, Sesshomaru complied. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at Kagura when she came back and sat down.

"You know, I think you might be magic. I've never seen Sesshomaru listen to anyone before." Inu Yasha winked at her. "You know, if you want a real challenge, I don't listen either. Wanna try and tame me?"

Kagura opened her mouth to answer, but Sesshomaru's came first. "I'm sure Kagura has better things to do."

His eyes didn't quite meet his half-smile. Inu Yasha just unnerved him. Even though Kagura was not his property, she was supposed to be, and Inu Yasha knew that. The annoying little brat hadn't changed at all. Well, that and… he didn't like anyone trying to lead Kagura on like that. He had promised to keep her safe, and he was sure that a womanizer like Inu Yasha would string her on, then break her heart. His current girlfriend, that Kagome girl, Sesshomaru almost felt sorry for her.

Just when they had finished breakfast, the butler walked in. Behind him was this awe-struck girl who Kagura recognized as Inu Yasha's girlfriend. "Hey, 'Gome! Whatcha doin' here?" Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. Kagome blushed. "Come to see me?"

"Yeah. There's this fantastic park right across from here, I was walking by and I realized that I could try and get you to take a walk with me." Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru, then to Kagome. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, I hope it doesn't bother you."

Sesshomaru nodded. He hoped the girl's good manners would rub off on his little brother. "Go on, Inu Yasha."

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Inu Yasha said indignantly. "I'll go if I want to, and I won't if I don't' want to."

"But you do want to."

"Yeah."

"So, go on."

Inu Yasha grumbled at being defeated, but left with Kagome anyhow. He made a face behind Sesshomaru's head, and Kagura giggled.

"Don't find him so amusing, Kagura." Sesshomaru said quietly. "He's really no good at all."

Kagura twisted her lip. "But, I can't not find him amusing! He's kinda funny." She giggled as Inu Yasha nearly tripped over the steps getting out of the house. "Inu Yasha seems like a nice guy, why don't you like him anyway?" She really didn't get it. Kagura assumed that it was because of some family thing, and also, the two were so different!

"So now you like him?" Sesshomaru's temper was starting to flare. "And I thought you were different from all the other women. All those other women who found him so entertaining, got strung on, then dumped. It's a vicious cycle with him, Kagura. I really wouldn't trust him."

"Why's there so much tension between you two? I want to know."

Sesshomaru sighed. This seemed like a good time to explain to her everything with his family. She had grown on him after all…

"Well…"

* * *


	11. A Nice Talk and A Familiar Photograph

**Chapter 11 **

****

**A Nice Talk and A Familiar Photograph **

****

"Inu Yasha's my step-brother, you see." Sesshomaru told her quietly. Kagura nodded, already knowing this. "I never quite forgave his mother because…my father was with her when my mother died. And only two days after the funeral, he married her. She had Inu Yasha only five months after." Kagura gasped. How horrible! Even her father hadn't done such things, but her mother … well, she couldn't say the same.

"So I never liked him, especially because my father protected him at no costs. His slut of a mother, she died a few years after, and…" Sesshomaru didn't know how to say this to Kagura. He wondered if he'd be seen as a criminal. Well, he already was, after all, he'd killed her father. "She was murdered. My father worked day and night, vowing to take revenge on whoever had killed her, but the culprit was never found." Sesshomaru twisted his lip. "So, that's the only reason why I live today. If my father had caught me, he would have killed me."

Kagura instinctively took a step back from him. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted. He hoped she wasn't frightened of her. Everyone else usually was. "D-does anyone else know?" She whispered.

"Yes. Inu Yasha saw it. He saw me kill her." Sesshomaru said extremely quietly.

"He didn't tell anyone?"

"No. I don't know why, but it's the only reason I don't arrange for him to follow his mother into the underworld."

**Flashback**

"S-S-Sesshomaru, please. I- I'm so sorry for whatever I've done to anger you, I really…I-" Inu Yasha's mother looked so frightened. She coughed a little, praying for someone to come and rescue her. But Sesshomaru had made sure that wouldn't happen. His father was away, the servants had a day off. Inu Yasha was asleep upstairs. "I'm sorry, but please, please be rational."

Sesshomaru had his finger on the gun, gently squeezing the trigger. "You caused my family to die! If you hadn't come along, father would have made sure mother didn't pass away! You're a murderer. You killed my mother!" Without any more hesitation, he pulled the trigger quickly.

She was dead.

Sesshomaru turned, preparing to wipe the gun clean. He wasn't going to jail, that was for sure. He had a whole day, no one was going to come. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Inu Yasha was in the doorway. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

Seshomaru's eyes darted back and forth between the body and Inu Yasha. His blood froze. If the little brat had seen then –

"WAAAHHHHH!" Inu Yasha started bawling. Sesshomaru hurried around, clearing all the evidence away. Picking up Inu Yasha after about an hour of cleaning, he dove for the phone. 9-1-1.

"Hello, this is the police, is there a problem?"

"Yes, yes! I –" Sesshomaru made his voice tremble, as he had practiced many times before. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and I walked downstairs and my stepmother! She's dead!" He pretended to sniffle, and cry. Hmmm this was a cinch.

"Please, stay calm. The police are on their way. Is there anyone else in the house?" The voice on the other end was calm, but Sesshomaru detected worry in the man's voice.

"No one. My father is on a business trip, and…the servants are gone. There's just me, and my little brother. I don't know what to do, please send help!"

"All right. It will be OK."

Like hell it was going to be. Sesshomaru stared at Inu Yasha calmly. As long as the little brat kept his trap shut. He was going to spin off the story that his brother had found her before he did, and his crying had woken him up.

At the age of 16, Sesshomaru had committed his first murder.

**End Flashback**

Kagura had gone. She had fled upstairs, Sesshomaru could hear the thumping above his head. Perhaps it was a little cruel to tell her that. But what was done was done. Nothing more could be said.

* * *

Kagura ran and ran, heading into the first room upstairs and locking the door behind her. She had never found a man quite so frightening and intimidating. It was still Sesshomaru, but with that chilling story, what else was she to do? Kagura looked around. This was Inu Yasha's room. She decided she'd better leave, it wasn't polite to intrude upon someone's private room. Walking out of the room, a beautiful picture frame caught her eye. It was Inu Yasha, with a woman. Kagura looked closer. The woman looked a lot like Kagome, but she---

Oh my God.

Kagura would recognize that beautiful face anywhere. To prove her thoughts, the woman in the photograph was wearing a ruby ring.

Her mother.

* * *

I hope you liked it :P Read and Review:D 


	12. Woman In The Photo and Confrontation

**Chapter 12 **

Woman In A Photograph and Confrontation

"Oh my God."

Kagura stumbled back from the photograph and hit something solid. She turned around to see Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here, you murderer?" She spat at him. Momentarily forgetting the photo, she leered at him and dared him to reply.

"I am sorry that you are angry, but the past is something that cannot be changed. Furthermore, this is my home." His lip curled. Though it was true that he was one, he did not particularly like being called a murderer. "And what are you doing in my idiot stepbrother's room?" He asked her. She looked as white as a ghost. He wondered what was going on.

"I—"

"Yeah, why are you in this idiot's room?" Inu Yasha pranced in, smiling at her. "Well, I have no objections but I was just curious."

Kagura remembered now. She pointed to her mother in the photograph. "That woman you're with… is her name Kikyou?"

Inu Yasha's eyes suddenly froze over, glazing with sadness. "Did you know her?" Sesshomaru looked between Inu Yasha and Kagura, not realizing what was going on. Kagura's whole frame shook and just as she was falling over, Sesshomaru led her to sit down on Inu Yasha's bed.

"Like shit, I knew her!" Kagura screamed at Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru and his step brother were both taken aback. "Tell me, did you go out with her? Did you sleep with her twelve years ago? TELL ME!"

Inu Yasha stared at her. "So you did know her." His voice was sadder than Sesshomaru had ever heard it. "I did go out with her. And I did sleep with her, but it wasn't just a fling. I loved her. I loved her and she was killed." Deep, deep anger rose into his eyes. "I swore I'd hunt down the bastard who killed her, but I couldn't find him." He punched the wall. Sesshomaru still didn't understand.

"Well, you'll be disappointed to know that he's dead now." Kagura raised a hand and pointed to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru already killed him for you." Inu Yasha's head snapped up as he looked at his older brother.

"Wait, who was he to you?"

"He was her father."

Inu Yasha's face turned from Kagura to Sesshomaru, who answered for her. His eyes shifted back to Kagura. "You're her daughter?" Kagura nodded, her eyes unfocused.

Suddenly she stood up and slapped Inu Yasha. "You! It was you! You killed me, you know that? You killed me, my mother, my father, and my sister! You're a murderer too! Your whole family, bloody murderers!" Kagura suddenly plopped back down onto Inu Yasha's bed. "I loved her… Inu Yasha, your stupid affair with her cost our family happiness. And I don't believe you when you say she wasn't just another piece of ass for you. I hate you." She continued to cry loudly, sobbing.

"That's not true." Inu Yasha denied fiercely. "I loved her every bit as much as you did! If your father had just accepted that she wanted to be with me, we would have lived happily with our little girl. I know that's not you, but I don't even know where she is right now." Inu Yasha shook his head and leaned against the wall, taking the picture of him and Kikyou. "Even now, I can't get her out of my head! The only reason I gave Kagome a chance was because she looked like her. She looked like Kikyou…"

And so then Kagura and Inu Yasha were both crying and Sesshomaru was standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Sesshomaru slipped out the door, but left open a crack so he could hear what was going on. He was surprise to see Kagome waiting there anxiously too.

After an hour or so, the two stopped blubbering had they seemed to just be talking things out. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. Wow, what a scene from a soap opera…

* * *

hiya there :D  
firstly, i'd like 2 thank y'all 4 reviewin, i appreciate it lots :D  
umm yeah, i had meant 4 this chappie 2 end more...sadly, dramatically you know? but i'm 2 lazy 2 change it now xD  
and sorry for the late update, i had my theory exam on saturday, and i have another piano exam on saturday, so i've been busy, and i will be busy until next week :P  
ps. i promise i'll write longer chapter next time :P

Kitty Kat 


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 13 Confessions**

Kagura quietly slipped out of Inu Yasha's room. It was midnight. She felt calmer now that she had talked things out with Inu Yasha. She suddenly realized how misfortune had twisted everything. So strange too, he had sort of been hitting on her, and he had gone out with her **mother**. She shuddered. Gross. And now she liked his older brother. Wow, the age stuff was kind of messed up.

Wait, she liked his older brother?

Kagura shook her head a little. Sesshomaru was evil. He wasn't who she had thought he was. She had thought him to be nice, thoughtful, with a pained past like hers. But he was a murderer. Not that that hadn't benefited her, she smirked, remembering Naraku. But still. It was a little creepy. Even more so when he was standing right in the shadows at this hour, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing up?" Kagura asked while walking straight past him.

"This is my home." Yet still, he let her speak to him in that way. He liked to tell himself that he wouldn't harm her because she was a woman, but she was just too… close to him. The girl had grown on him, and to think that she was the daughter of a man he'd killed for owing him money. Sesshomaru chuckled outloud.

"What's so funny?" Kagura asked, still not making eye contact. She started walking faster, heading to her room.

"We're very alike, you know." Sesshomaru told her very quietly. "Both victims of torn families, both a little … evil. We've had many problems in the past, but I've helped you, and you've helped me."

Kagura was already shaking her head. "We may be victims of torn families, but there are ones that are less fortunate than we are. Sure, we've had many problems in the past, but everyone has had them too. And we've helped each other, but they were the natural things to do given the circumstances." She paused, having reached her room. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. "But I am not evil. That's more than I can say for you." She was going to walk into her room, but Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"I may have done something evil. But if you'd have seen it, if you had been there, you would have done the same." He stared her straight in the eye. "It was a murder, but not a crime." Suddenly, Kagura felt very sorry for him. In a way, she understood what he meant. Just like when Naraku had killed his wife, that had been a murder, but she understood why he had done it too. And as soon as she sympathized with Sesshomaru, she could feel herself being lost. It was a spur of a moment thing to do, but

she kissed him.

Kagura entwined her fingers in Sesshomaru's long hair, pulled him close to her, and their lips connected. Remembering what Inu Yasha had said about Sesshomaru and women, she was surprised to find him a very good kisser.

He had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't know either. But they didn't stop each other. After a few minutes, they finally pulled away. Kagura didn't know what was happening, but she just smiled at him, and then slipped inside her room, leaving Sesshomaru out in the hall. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. I guess this means she forgives what I did?

* * *

Inu Yasha grinned, seeing his brother walk back after being kissed senseless by Kagura. Of course, if it had been me, I'd be getting laid now. He walked back silently to his recliner and sat down, flipping open a book. It felt good to clear some things out of the way. After all, Kikyou's death had been a big part of his life, and it felt very good to finally get some closure. He got a jump when Kagome walked straight into his room, ripped the book out of his hands and glared at him.

"Inu Yasha!" She looked mad, but Inu Yasha could see the tears in her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He pulled her down on his lap and kissed the top of her head gently. "I had a huge day today, I found out that Kagura's the daughter of –"

"I know, if the woman I look like." Inu Yasha was startled when Kagome finished off his sentence. She got up and put an arm on each side of the recliner. Inu Yasha pushed back as far as he could. So she had—"I heard everything, you bastard!" Tears threatened to spill over Kagome's eyes. "I can't believe you! You only went out with me because I look like some woman you loved a long time ago? That's so selfish, and so… Argh!" Kagome looked just about ready to storm out the door.

Inu Yasha copied what Sesshomaru had done earlier, and grabbed her wrist. "'Gome, I'm sorry, really. I didn't really mean what I said, it was just a spur of the moment thing!"

"Let go of me."

"Please, 'Gome, I love you. For who you are, not because you look like someone. You have to understand that Kikyou's death was hard for me to handle. I needed closure, but I couldn't find it. It felt better for me to just find someone who looked like her, just to ease the pain. All these years. The first time I saw you, I felt something magical, and I thought it was because you looked like her. But it's not, I swear. It's just you!"

Kagome started to cry harder, and she hugged Inu Yasha. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

sry i havent updated in aaggess... my compy has this stupid virus and it basically crashes on me 24/7...

btw, i got the murder but not a crime stuff from Chicago, lyrics to the Cellblock Tango.

thx 4 reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chappie :D


	14. Ruby Red

**Chapter 14**

**Ruby Red**

Kagura stepped downstairs, feeling oddly refreshed. Sesshomaru was already sitting at the dining room table. She sat down right beside him, then kissing him on the cheek. Sesshomaru didn't react at all, continued doing nothing. For a moment, Kagura felt odd disappointment. Perhaps yesterday night had just been a dream then. She was preparing to turn away, when Sesshomaru's lips connected with her own.

Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru, whispering, "Slow reaction, eh?"

"Please, get a room!" Inu Yasha snorted. "Gods, you lovebirds, you're going to make me sick."

Kagura laughed aloud. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, then her eyes connected with his, and he understood. "We could get a room, but I don't think the walls are soundproof in here. You should work on that, Sesshomaru…" At first, it didn't seem like Inu Yasha understood what they were talking about, but at that exact moment, Kagome walked down the stairs jauntily.

"Hey," Kagome said as she sat beside Inu Yasha. She turned away from him shyly. Inu Yasha had a look of horror on his face as he looked back and forth between Kagome, then Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kagura knew he was going CRAP in his mind. And sure enough –

"Crap!"

Sesshomaru shook his head as Kagome looked around curiously, not understanding what was going on. Kids these days. No discretion at all.

* * *

Sesshomaru was typing away in his office, yawning; the work was so boring. He didn't bother to look up as someone entered his room. He already knew it was Kagura. It was unexplainable, but he just knew. Her presence was different, and—and she smelled a lot like his mother. Lavender. His eyes remained focused on the computer screen as his mind raced over how much this girl had changed his life. He found that he had developed feelings for her already, and that wouldn't be such a bad thing but – it was just strange to him. Now, Sesshomaru was going to have to re-acquaint himself with caring, and feelings, and maybe even love. He hadn't even thought about those feelings since his mother passed away. The only time after that was with Rin, who had ended up marrying someone else, so…

"You going to notice me or what?" Kagura liked being blunt, cutting to the chase. Besides, she wasn't just going to stand there, waiting for him to drift out of whatever thought process he was in.

"Hm." His eyes finally lifted from the screen as he looked at her. Ruby red eyes, how very strange they were. His own were gold, though steely looking. "Did you need anything?"

Kagura hesitated before sitting down across from him. "What are we now?"

He cocked his eyebrow like he liked to do, drilling her. "Hm?" Kagura gave an exasperated sigh. The guy could be so thick sometimes. Strange how things had developed between them, in just a matter of months actually… He was still so cold, somewhat indifferent, but there now lay something else, beneath his hard exterior. She wasn't an intruder now, more like a guest.

"I mean…We were just –" Kagura stopped again. How could she put this? "What I meant to say is that our relationship now has kind of changed, you know?" She didn't want to come on too strong and just say Hey, I think I love you, but she was kind of wondering what that strange feeling inside her was. And she was wondering if he felt it too. "I mean, before it was kind of an act and now…"

"Is it something more?" Sesshomaru asked her. He himself knew everything, like always. Nothing had ever confused him, fazed him.

"Oh, don't be all high and mighty." Kagura huffed. "If you know what's going on, you better tell me, because I don't get it."

Sesshomaru gave a half smile. "You look better when you're angry." Then he leaned over his desk and kissed her again.

Kagura understood. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks." Knowing he'd cock his eyebrow like he always did, she continued, "I've never really cared for anyone but my family, and that ended a long, long time ago. But now, I think that I can start again." She calmly said, "I really like you."

Sesshomaru sat back down in his seat. He gave no answer. He started typing again, getting Kagura more aggravated with each 'click' of the keyboard. Sesshomaru stopped typing when Kagura placed her hand on his own. He looked up into her questioning eyes. Again, ruby red ran through his mind.

"I don't understand you anymore." Had she ever? "A second earlier, I thought you liked me too, but now you just sit and ignore me. What's with you?" She turned on her heel and began to walk out. Turning around suddenly, she stared at him. Ruby red. "If you like someone, you should just tell them, and if you don't, you should tell then anyway." She was at the doorframe already, but she didn't go further. Kagura just waited.

"I like you." Sesshomaru said quietly. Having her answer, she took a step further, and a second later, she was gone. She had forced him to give an answer, and Sesshomaru had done it. He had given in. Sesshomaru shook his head, what a willful little minx. She would be his undoing, he felt it deep in his heart. But her eyes were really what had trapped him. Ruby red, also so like the shade of blood. Blood that her mother had coughed up when she died, blood like his stepmother's, when she had died. He was evil, but there was good in him. Even he knew that.

But admitting that he had feelings for this girl, it would mean starting a new chapter in his life. Sesshomaru liked knowing exactly what was going on, exactly what was going to happen, but with the girl – No, not the girl—with Kagura, he would never know that. In a way, that intimidated him, but in another way, he found it exciting. He'd just have to take the risk.

"Kagura." He called. He wasn't loud, but Kagura walked back in. "Let's go out for dinner."

Kagura nodded, smiling at the same time.

* * *

lmfao such a cheesy chappie. Sry I haven't updated in a while :P I went 2 NYC 4 vacation so yah. N e wyz, hope u liked the chapter, R&R!

Kathy


	15. Another Step

**Chapter 15 **

**Another Step **

Kagura walked up the stairs, strangely aware of Sesshomaru just at her elbow. It had been a wonderful evening…. They had dined together, though not saying much at all. And now it was like he was taking his date back from the prom. They had to figure out what would happen then. "Ahem." Kagura said as she reached her door. "Well, thanks for walking me home."

Sesshomaru smiled. The girl humored him. "My pleasure."

They stood there awkwardly, both leaning in for a kiss. But as soon as they did, there was no more uncertainty. A second later, they were entwined in the other's arms, and they had no plans to untangle themselves. Sesshomaru's breathing was ragged as he looked her in the eye. "Are you sure about this?" Kagura didn't even bother to answer him, just pulled him into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

* * *

"Sessh, I really think you should get soundproof walls." Inu Yasha said the next morning. Sesshomaru and Kagura paled quickly. Shit.

And now what? Kagura wanted to ask Sesshomaru. There was no doubt, they were "together"… But how she have let things go so fast? It was just one moment of temptation, and voila! It wasn't as if she could take it all back, and she didn't particularly want to. Still things were so strange. She knew that he was wondering what had happened, because he was normally so in control. He had lost that control, and he knew it. And the worst part to her was that he hadn't really confessed his feelings. She had just slept with him, after only one date, not even a single "I love you". What if she was just a one-night stand? Kagura felt a twinge in her heart when her mind came around that thought.

Inu Yasha chuckled at their expressions, amazed at how things could change after just one night. Well, he wouldn't want to be intruding for much longer now… "Sessh, bro, it's been good around here. But I think I should, you know, bow out and let you two have your fun without disturbance." Kagura blushd bright red. "Thanks and all. I'm gonna go pack." He walked out of the room without hesitation. It was only then that Kagura turned to look at Sesshomaru…

"So how come you weren't in bed this morning?" She asked him coldly. That was always a bad sign.

"I had important matters to attend to." Sesshomaru answered stiffly. Indeed, a call had come from Kohaku's company… and he found himself thankful for it. Had he not left, they would be having this conversation much sooner. And soon enough –

"Do you love me?" Kagura asked him boldly.

"You never were afraid to speak your mind, were you?" Sesshomaru returned. The truth was, he didn't even know. He had succumbed to a strong urge yesterday night, but he didn't know if it was just lust, or something much deeper. What would become of himself and Kagura now? These were such strange circumstances… living together, spending time every day, and now this. He was never the kind to be mushy, outright with his feelings. Sesshomaru was more withdrawn, and that had probably proven to be a problem with Kagura, who was just the opposite.

"Cut to the chase. Do you love me, or was that just some one night stand for you?"

Sesshomaru felt insulted. How dare this girl accuse him like this. "You think I'm that kind of person?" What if it had been a one night stand for her? "I don't know if I love you, but I will never be the one to pick up someone then drop them the day after!" Before he knew what he was saying, the words had fallen out of his mouth.

"So you don't love me." Kagura said softly. Sudden tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and she had to turn away to conceal them. Shoulders shaking lightly, she ran away. How could he be like this? Why didn't he love her back?

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru shouted after her. "I never meant it like-"But did he? She was close to him, but he just wasn't certain. It was just that he was so estranged to these feelings, he didn't know what to do! Kagura was so unique and beautiful and wonderful and delicate and a million other things. He had promised to protect her, but at that time, he had thought of her as a sister. So many strange things had happened since then.

Then he remembered his mother's words_, "Picture your world without them. If you cannot bear the sorrow, then that is love." _

And then it was all clear to him. Sesshomaru believed in everything his mother had ever said, for she had been so wise beyond her years. And he knew, if Kagura left his world, he'd be devastated. It hurt to think about it. So now, he had his answer. He did love her.

And from above him, he swore he could hear his mother's laugh, and there was a faint scent of lavender.

* * *

Kagura wept openly, sitting at the beautiful gazebo in Sesshomaru's garden. Even the beautiful flowers around her couldn't make her happy today. She knew she loved him, sure as anything. But if he didn't love her back, what was the point? It was practically the same thing as a one-night stand. Sesshomaru, with his cold, calm essence, he was just so unnerving. She had never met anyone like him, and she doubted that she ever would. If only they could be something more! Kagura cried louder. What's the point in me staying here? Time dims the pain, but I have no contact with the outside world! I feel so caged in. This is even worse than when I was with Naraku!

Thinking of her father made her think of those times, so long ago it seemed. When she first met Sesshomaru, for instance. How different things were now.

Perhaps I can ask him to leave, Kagura thought to herself. Yes, that'd be better, for now at least. I need to leave this place, move on. I never did like staying in one place too long, especially with nothing to do. I must ask him.

Footsteps coming her way.

Kagura turned around, wiping her eyes as quickly as she could. "Sesshomaru, I have something to ask you."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow like he always did. "Well, I have something to tell you too, but you go ahead." He was sure that telling her he loved her would make her gloriously happy, but he might as well let her go first. He wondered whatever she could possibly want. He'd do anything to make her happy, but they'd have a long time to make happy memories. Or so he thought.

"Sesshomaru, I want to leave this place."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to leave him? For how long? Why? Would she come back? Was it his fault? A million questions raced through his head. If she loved him, why would she want this? Suddenly, doubt and hesitation filled him. "What do you mean?" He truly didn't understand…

"I mean that I just want to go somewhere. This place is great and all, but I miss being free." Why was it that when she told him this, there was sorrow in his eyes?

"Will you be coming back? Where will you go?"

"I… I don't know. As for where, I suppose just anywhere. I know it's probably too much to ask, and I'd be taking money from you and everything, but…" Kagura hesitated. She felt so awkward, asking him about this. "I'd really like it."

"You wouldn't be coming back?"

"I…" Her uncertainty answered the question for her. She didn't want to come back, but she would if he forced her to. And of course, he didn't want to do that. He wanted her to feel at ease. Sesshomaru felt cold disappointment in his heart. He thought for sure that his mother would guide them together, but it seemed like she was against this. But why? I was going to tell her I loved her…

"Well." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He wanted her to be happy, but what if they could work things out? What if he regretted letting her go for the rest of his life? Sesshomaru looked up at the heavens. I want to be selfish…

But I can't.

How ironic. "Picture your world without them. If you cannot bear the sorrow, then that is love." He had just figured out that he could never live without Kagura, but now he might have to.

"Kagura…"

* * *

yay fun eh? i guess this is a mini cliff hanger, but not quite. btw, there r only lik 5 chappies left. i didnt want 2 drag everything out 4 2 long, but if you don't like the ending, i suppose i can write for longer... n e wyz, thx so much 4 ur reviews guys, they totally help tons. i hope u keep reading :P


End file.
